raconianheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktolus
Viktolus is one of the few Raconians on Earth, Fighting bad guys with the ability to transform into different creatures. His Nova energy signature colour is yellow Personality Viktolus is a bright character, who likes adventures, fools around and usually plays the prankster among the raconian heroes. Transformations Flyby: his main Transformation, Used maily for Flying and shooting nova energy rays. Cloneray: like the name, he can clone himself, mainly used for consusing his enemies. Hothead: This Transformation Posseses Pyrokinesis, meaning he can maniplulate fire. UltraIce: unlike Hothead, can posses Cyrokinesis, controling and creating Ice. Absorbaton: he's a special transformation who can absorb any matrial and Change into it, I.e water, fire, stone, grass. Umbradon: his name is based on Umbrakinesis which is the power he has, controlling darkness and shadows. Velocitizer: his Transformation used for speed, Being able to run fast enough to break the sound barrier and light spectrum. Lazzerride:''' A Transformation used for forcefeilds and holographic battlewear '''Smashemall: His transformation used for strength and breaking objects Friends and Family Tyrone, Aaron and Olivia: his first 3 friends on Earth, he met them on the street as they found out he was an alien Aidraxa and Tetraz: his Best Friends when they were on Raconia Thresax and Viktolus sr: his mother and Father, back on Raconia, being highly trained warriors Sedaro: his sister, she seemingly annoyed him quite alot, but still got along fine Frenova (Freh-nova): His girlfriend who was also left back on raconia Trivia Aidraxa, after finally working up the courage to ask his crush Jarla out, was walking through the grotosian purplands with her. The date was going well, until Viktolus (as WaterWash) leapt from some cover and splashed him. This provoked Aidraxa to transform into Speedfire and clobber him. Her sister Sedaro had a sister-like bond with Salova before she left for Earth, similar to Viktolus and Aidraxa's brother like bond. He is allergic to some kinds of cauliflower. He shares this allergy with Salova. The effect of the allergy causes the Raconian to temporarily lose control of their ability to transform (causing them to randomly change into any random thing) and sneeze out blasts of Nova Energy-infused orange slime. He once fired an energy shot into the sky for a dare, and it destroyed three moons, eighteen Argashian battleships and started an intergalactic war between the Argashians and the Rolowans. Viktolus, Tetraz and Aidraxa all agreed to never speak of the incident again. Viktolus Is shorter than the others, he mainly gets mad at this as he wishes to be slightly taller then he actually is He tends to have a serious anger problem, the last few times he was mad, he went Hypernova X and destroyed 7 planets. He never spoke to anyone about it Before he left Raconia, The only person he told that he would leave was his girlfriend frenova Gallery Screenshot_15.png|FlyBy using his speed mode Screenshot_16.png|Lazerride and his forcefeild Screenshot_17.png|Velocitizer simply running at lightspeed Screenshot_18.png|Hothead and Ultraice Screenshot_19.png|Smashemall casually destroying a building Screenshot_20.png|Absorbaton using his powers Screenshot_21.png|Umbradon Screenshot_22.png|Cloneray messing around with his dulplicates Screenshot_24.png|Viktolus and Frenova at his treehouse on Raconia Screenshot_25.png|Viktolus and Frenova today Category:Raconians Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Yellow Nova energy Category:Protagonists